


Our love is chaos

by crusty_old_potaTOE420



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusty_old_potaTOE420/pseuds/crusty_old_potaTOE420
Summary: so within the first  few days i posted the first chapter it had 6 hits and I hope that those people have a great day.





	1. Chapter 1

So, this is it. The same crowded halls with the same douches and douchettes that I've known since kindergarten. They all have different lives and different problems, but deep down we all want the same thing. To survive. I make my way to the cafeteria and the loud buzz of useless gossipy conversation attack my ears and I sink deeper into my sweater. I stare intently at my worn down high tops and avoid making eye contact, which is super easy considering everyone is to lost in their own world to give a fuck about who the small chick in the blue sweater, black leggings and black high tops is doing. If they did they would probably wonder why im wearing a scarf when its still 90 degrees outside. I get to a table in the back where my best friends Martha and Betty are talking about something under their breath. I lump my body onto the seat with the grace of a depressed walrus when Martha grabs my attention.

"I think he just looked at you veronica!" I look over to whatever is causing them to giggle like little girls and im met with dark eyes and a smirk. I feel my face get hot and I roll my eyes and sink down. 

"I don't do high school guys, remember?" Betty leans her head on Martha's shoulder and they both laugh. "Never say never." she says with a sigh. "I just wish cute guys would look at me like that." Martha chimes in. I smile at her and laugh. "Trust me, prince charming is out there somewhere just waiting to pick you up out of homeroom on a horse with wings!" We all laugh hysterically. "It was a dream I had 1 time in 8th grade! Will you let it go already!"

I get up to go to math and as I stand I notice that the dark eyes are gone._ He must've left while we were laughing._ I start down the hallway and I decide I should go to the bathroom before class. I open the door and there is no one else inside. _Thank god._ I go to the smallest stall at the end of the row and sit down. Just then, a chorus of pumps and pure gold bracelets comes into the bathroom. I hear the sound of a toilet seat being lifted and then vomiting.

"Ugh, come on heather! bulimia is so 87." I hear the voice and I know it to well. They have been picking on everyone in this school since... well forever. The heathers are the Illuminati of Westurberg. Heather Macnamara, wearing a yellow cardigan over a black top and yellow skirt, is one of the richest girls in the school. Although she does have some attractive features, her nose is slightly pointed like a bird. Then there's Heather Duke, I can hear her heaving into the toilet and imagine the same knuckles she used to punch my front tooth out in 3rd grade turning white from gripping the bowl. She always wears green but i always thought she hated that color. She used to be a nobody like me but her mom got her breast implants and since then shes been top of the food chain. Then there's Heather Chandler, Our blood seeking girl in red. She is the most viscous bitch you have ever met.

The bell rings and I pull out a piece of paper to fake a tardy pass. I have exceptional forging skills and after seeing any ones handwriting more than once I can fake it. I hear more footsteps and a teacher comes in. _Greaaaaat! lets just have a fuckin party in here!_ I think to myself. "Perhaps you guys didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting but your late." said the teacher. I could almost hear heather smirk as she turned and put one hand on her hip like she always does. "Heather wasn't feeling to good. We're helping her." The teacher chuckled a bit. "Without a hall pass? I don't think so. You all have detention." Then I got an idea. An idea that could make my senior year a little less shitty. I scribbled their names on my pass and changed tardy pass to hall pass. "Actually we are all out on a hall pass." I say coming out of the stall and handing it to the teacher. she looked at it for a while and sighed. "Ok but get back to class when your done." And with that she left. Heather turned to me and her prying eyes dissected my figure and I knew she was looking for a threat. I knew she would find none. "Listen, I have a proposal." I say looking at the ground. the other 2 heathers stand behind Heather in their trifecta of plastic and mythic bitch power. "What proposal?" asked Heather M before receiving a hard elbow to the side from Heather C. "Shut up Heather! That was some excellent forgery. What are you after?" She glares at me questioningly. "I want to sit at your table. Just once. If people think you even tolerate me they'll leave me alone." They laughed. "Also I do report cards, permission slips, Absence notes." I noticed Heather D giving me a look and with a wink I said "I can also do prescriptions." Heather C seemed to be turning it over and over in her head both knew my offer was pretty hard to pass up. "Fine. but not if you look like that." She gestured to my clothes and I looked at them helplessly. "What should I wear?" Heather D pulled an outfit out of her backpack and handed it to me. "Heather says I can't pull off blue but you can borrow this." Heather M pulled out bags of all kinds of make up I had never heard of before. "I think some lip gloss and a little mascara would do you wonders." Heather C gave me a smirk. "But you could afford to lose a few pounds so get to work on that kay?" I couldn't believe this was happening. 

I was going to be beautiful! 


	2. chapter Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so within the first few days i posted the first chapter it had 6 hits and I hope that those people have a great day.

"Are you ready?" Heather C stepped back and gave me a smirk. The other Heathers stepped in front of me and nodded in unison. They stepped apart so I could see myself in the cruddy bathroom mirror, and I almost didn't recognize the girl looking back at me. "Oh my god..." I stared wide-eyed. My hair was in a half pony and my bangs had been teased to add some flare. I was wearing a blue jacket over a white button-down shirt and a grayish blue skirt. My black flats contrasted my white knee high socks. "Impressed?" Heather M asked with a a smile that suggested she was proud of herself. "Heather stop gawking. WE put you together now lets move. We have lunchtime polls." 

* * *

(JD's P.O.V) (Before the make-over)

* * *

As I walked into the cafeteria I noticed that this school was going to be one of the more average ones. I knew exactly what all the cliques and gossip was without even needing to meet any of the people involved in them. She thought She was a slut because that loser screwed that bitch and so on and so forth. It's much to dull and anticlimactic for me. I skipped the crappy food and walked to a table in the corner and sat next to a kid who was sleeping. The air was heavy with sweaty bodies and utter nonsense. I scan the cafeteria looking for anything that could possibly interest me.There is a girl sitting across the cafe with 2 other girls who are obviously fawning over me. I know that im at least decently attractive but I can tell these girls are virgins who would be to scared to be around me. That's how it always is. I look to the girl again and she has dark hair and something about the way she held herself made me want to...... protect her..... which was honesty weird because normally I don't care what happens to others but this girl..... there was something about her that I needed to understand. A riddle or a secret was waiting to be unlocked beyond those steel blue eyes. A mystery that I was compelled to bring into the light. Maybe, it was that she was so utterly normal that her cold and seemingly uncaring demeanor seemed out of place. But then, the skinniest of the girls taps her shoulder and she looks me dead in the eyes. I do not waver and we hold it. the world is silent for a moment and I understand why she is so compelling. She looks kinda like my mother.... She laughed and her teeth were blindingly white and I almost smiled at the sight of her. _No! Wake up Jason! The bad guy doesn't get the girl._ I get up to leave before I smooth talk myself into possibly talking to her. I am not meant to be loved. I saunter off down the hallway daydreaming of a charred rotting enterprise and a beautiful woman that might've been mine.

* * *


End file.
